I'll be Your Rock
by WingedArcher1
Summary: After a tragic accidnet involving Ella's dad, Iggy has to try to pick up the pieces of Ella's heart. And while this is going on Fang gets a cryptic clue about his parents and Max tries to help him find them. Eggy and Fax. Sequel to Dancing in the Dark.
1. Tragedy Strikes

**A/N- Okay, I promise this is the last time I'm going to wedge a story into this timeline. All subsequent stories will either come at the beginning or end of the timeline. That being said, this story takes place about a year after **_**Dancing in the Dark**_**. If you haven't read that yet all you need to know is that Max and Fang are married, Iggy and Ella are together, and they are all in college (Max and Fang at one and Iggy and Ella at another). Also, this story is a bit more darker than most of my stories, especially this chapter, so be warned.**

I'll be Your Rock Chapter 1

**Ella POV**

"Do we have everything?" I ask Iggy. We were going to the store since we had run out of food in our dorm room. We were going to college together at Mesa State University, MSU for short. Iggy is majoring in business and I was getting a teaching degree.

"Well, I have the list if you have the keys."

"Let's go then." I said walking towards the door. I opened it and saw something I didn't expect. "Hi, dad. What are you doing here so early? I thought you would be here later tonight."

"I had the chance to get an earlier flight and took it. Am I interrupting something?" My dad asked.

"Not really. Iggy and I were just about to go to the store. You can come with us if you like."

"Sounds good." He said as we walked down the hall. He placed one arm across both of our shoulders as we walked. "It's nice to see you again too son." He said to Iggy.

"Thanks. Hey, are you still working as a cop?" Iggy asked.

"Retired last week. Though I'll probably have to get a side job just to stay busy or something."

"He gets bored really fast." I said.

"Don't you know it."

**Iggy POV**

I really do like Ella's dad. He's pretty funny and he's a genuinely nice guy, unlike my dad. Anyway, since he was going with us to the store I sat in the back seat so he could sit up front.

"So, how are your classes coming?" He asked at one point.

"I'm doing good." Ella answered.

"Me too, except for the whole having to wake up early some days and not being able to see what the professors are writing on the board." I added joking some.

"You just miss having me in all your classes." Ella said.

"That too I guess."

A few minutes later we were at the store. Ella went off with her dad while I was left alone. I'm familiar with the store since it was one of the first places I got used to when we started college. On a side note, I never thought that I would be going to college. It's not one of those things you think about when you're on the run. Good thing I had Ella to get me on track. I don't know what I would do without that girl. Anyway, I was over by the spice section getting, well, spices for some of my more intricate dishes. I got what I wanted and was about to go get a box of condoms since I was almost out when I heard a gunshot from across the store. I put down my stuff and ran towards where I heard it. I stopped right behind one of the aisles and heard a voice.

"Now give me your stuff or I'll shoot someone else." It was coming from a few aisles away. Now from what Ella had told me the roof was high enough that I could fly inside the store. So I whipped out my wings and flew over to where I heard the voice. When I was right below I dived down and landed on top of the guy. I heard his gun hit the ground and I gave him a hard punch to his head to knock him out. I stood up and asked a question.

"Who was shot?"

"My dad." I heard Ella say sobbing. I quickly got down to check him.

"He got me, in the chest." He said rasping. I deftly searched for a hole and found one near his heart.

"Don't worry, I'm going to get you out of here." I said trying to pick him up, but he stopped me.

"It's no use, I'm not going to make it."

"Don't say that dad!" Ella screamed/sobbed.

"But it's true. Ella, I am very proud of you and how you've grown up to be a wonderful young woman. Tell your mom I'm sorry how things turned out between us. And you Iggy, I couldn't think of anyone better to take care of my daughter. You promise me that you'll protect her no matter what."

"I promise." I said tears starting to fall. Then his hand went limp. I checked his pulse.

"Is he-" Ella couldn't finish her sentence. I nodded and she started full out crying. I got closer to her and wrapped my arms around her and let her cry into my shirt.

"It'll be okay. I don't know how, but it will."

**A/N- Just a quick note. All of the odd chapters follow Iggy and Ella and the evens follow Max and Fang until the last two which switch the order. 47 days until **_**Nevermore**_**. Fly on, prosper, and may the odds be ever in your favor.**


	2. A Strange Lead

**A/N- I don't really have anything to put here. I think it would be weird if I tried to joke before a story like this.**

I'll be Your Rock Chapter 2

**Max POV**

"Hey Max, can you come look at this?" Fang said as I walked into our dorm room. Fang was taking some extra writing classes and I was taking advantage of the free scholarship the CSM set up for me. That and, since we're married, I didn't want to be away from him. Not that I don't trust him or anything. Anyway, Fang was sitting on the bed looking over his laptop. I got on my knees behind him and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Sure, what is it?"

"I'm thinking of a title for my new book, but I'm kinda stumped. I have a list typed up, but none of them sound good to me." I could see why. All of them were really bland or sounded like other book titles.

"I don't really like any of them." I said bluntly.

"I guess I can work on it tomorrow. How was your day?"

"Same old, same old. Math sucks and guys keep hitting on me even though I clearly state I'm married."

"They don't notice the ring on your hand?" Fang asked. By this time I was sitting beside him.

"Oh, they see it alright. Right before I punch them in the face." I joked. Fang grinned in the way that makes all my problems melt away. I reached over and kissed him on the lips. We fell back onto the bed and kept going. I had my hands all over Fang's hair and his were hovering around my waist. We probably would have gone farther but Fang's laptop started making noises. I got off him and he started clicking.

"That better be important, or I'm going to karate chop that thing in half." I said slightly annoyed.

"I got an e-mail."

"Who's it from?"

"It's strange, I don't know. I'm going to delete it." He clicked the delete button. I was about to start kissing him again, but another e-mail popped up.

"That's strange." I said slowly.

"Yeah, it is." Fang hit delete again and again another e-mail popped up. "Okay, this has only happened one other time and it was right before you and I went to your mom's house and the whole valium trip thing happened."

"What did it say that time?"

"It said one of the flock was a traitor and that I should watch out."

"And you didn't tell me about it why?"

"I was going to, truly, but then all that stuff happened, and then you told us you were using Angel as a spy, and I thought that's what the e-mail meant."

"Okay, that covers that. I wonder what this one says."

"Let's take a look." Fang said. He hovered the cursor over the open button and clicked it. It opened up and it was really short. It said:

_Fang,_

_I know who your parents are and what happened to them and I want to tell you. I can't meet you in person and I can't give you direct clues. You don't have to listen to me, but I urge you to because closure is a very important thing to have, especially when starting a relationship._

_Your first clue is to go to the library and find the book where the answer is 42._

_ Sincerely,_

_ A Friend_

After he read it Fang had a blank stare on his face.

"Are you okay?" I asked to try and snap him out of it.

"I don't know." He answered slowly. We just sat there in silence for some time.

"What are you going to do?" I finally asked.

"I think I want to follow this lead. I mean, it's my parents Max. I've always wondered about them, you know."

"Believe me, I know. And I support you in whatever decision you make. I'll even help you out if you want."

"Thank you Max. Well, I guess the first thing is to figure out the riddle. The book where the answer is 42. I don't get it."

"I know who would though."

"Who?"

"Iggy and or Ella."

"That's a good idea let's call them." Fang said, but right then my cell phone rang.

"Speak of the devils themselves, it's Ella." I pushed the talk button and immediately heard Ella sobbing in the background.

"Hello." I said confused.

"Hey, Max. It's me Iggy." He was really quiet and sounded upset.

"What's up? Why is Ella crying?"

"Her dad just got shot and he, he didn't make it." I pulled the phone away from my ear.

"Fang, we've got bigger problems to deal with now."

**A/N- The next chapter is the funeral. Again, I can't joke about that, I'm physically unable to joke about stuff like this. 45 days until **_**Nevermore**_**. Fly on, prosper, and may the odds be ever in your favor.**


	3. The Funeral

**A/N- Shout out to ILOVEMEERKATS, iggyrules517, and Neimad Do'Urden for figuring out the clue in the message even though it was a tad on the easy side.**

I'll be Your Rock Chapter 3

**Iggy POV**

The funeral was on a Sunday. I'd only been to one other funeral in my life, and it was for someone who had tried to kill me multiple times and it was really informal. So, needless to say, I was going into this blind in more than one way. All I knew for sure is that I needed to there for Ella. She hasn't been herself since her dad died, and I can't blame her. Her dad was the closest thing I had to a dad too, him and Fang, but don't tell Fang that. Anyway, I'm getting off topic. We were all outside standing around the coffin. There was a podium set up next to it and there was a man talking. It was so much of a blur that I only caught the last part of what he said.

"And now, the deceased's family will come up and say a few words." He said. Dr. M. went up first. I could hear the sobs in her voice as she spoke.

"Oscar was a good man. He cared about his family and other people, not only because it was his job, but because he wanted to. I know we didn't work out as well as we wanted, but I still considered him as one of my friends and the best father he could have been to his daughter." Is what most people heard. I heard what she said stepping off the podium. "I miss him." She said. Next was Ella's turn. But instead of going up to the podium she turned towards me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I don't think I can do this." She answered quietly.

"Well, what do you want me to do?" I asked comfortingly.

"I, I don't know!" She sobbed into my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her and started rubbing her back.

"It's going to be alright." I said a few times. Then I pulled her away some. I tried my best to look her in the eyes. "Listen, I can't pretend to know what you're going through but I do know this, your dad would want you to do this. And, if you get this done now, you can start healing faster. I'll be right here for you afterwards, okay?"

"Okay." Ella sobbed. I gave her another short hug and then she went up to speak. "I loved my father very much. I know he wasn't around much, but he tried his best and that's all I could have asked from him. I'll always remember the last thing he said to me. He said that he was proud of the woman I had become. I just hope I can live up to it."

**Ella POV**

That was the hardest thing I've ever done. I got off the podium and went back over to Iggy and cried my eyes out. After a while he tilted my head so I could look at him.

"If your dad was here, he would be smiling. That was very touching." I noticed there was a tear running down the side of his face. I wiped it off.

"Why are you crying?" I asked.

"I miss him too. He was a better father than my own." After that they lowered my father into the ground and everyone walked by and put flowers on the grave. I had Iggy go with me so I would be able to do it. Afterward Iggy and I were sitting on a bench when Max and Fang came over.

"Mom said that she wanted to meet back at her house for dinner. Are you two going to come?" Max asked.

"It's up to you Ella." Iggy said.

"Sure, I haven't seen the others in a while anyway.

**Iggy POV**

So, we went over to Dr. M.'s house to eat dinner. She made a lot of food, even for us. We ate all of it too. I guess we eat more when we're sad. Anyway, after dinner Max and Fang said that they wanted to talk to us in private. We went upstairs to what used to be Max and Fang's room. Ella and I sat on the bed and Max and Fang just stood.

"I know this might not be the best time to bring this up, but we need your help." Max started.

"Well, what's up?" I asked my arm around Ella.

"I might be able to find my parents." Fang said. I was shocked. We all thought that the rest of our parents were either dead or didn't care about us, so this was news.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I got a mysterious e-mail saying they knew what happened to my parents a couple days ago."

"And you trust this?" Ella said quietly.

"Not exactly, but it didn't threaten me or anything like that."

"Well, why do you need our help?"

"The e-mail said there was a clue in the book where the answer was 42. Max and I don't know what that means. We thought one of you might." I thought for a while. The only books I had "read" were audio recordings, and I didn't "read" many.

"I've got nothing." I said.

"Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy." Ella said sounding more Fanglike than Fang.

"What?" Max asked.

"42 is the answer to life, the universe, and everything in the Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy."

**A/N- I don't know if anyone has heard, but the site is deleting stories they deem inappropriate. So if any of mine are deleted, I'll repost them on my DeviantArt account of the same name. 42 days until **_**Nevermore**_**. Fly on, prosper, and may the odds be ever in your favor. **


	4. SL27

**A/N- Switching back to Max and Fang this chapter.**

I'll be Your Rock Chapter 4

**Fang POV**

It was a couple days before Max and I could follow the lead we had gotten by searching the library for the book. We got to the library and I got on the computer.

"It says that it should be over in that direction." I said pointing.

"Okay, let's go look for it then." Max said. I got up and walked over to where the book should be. We searched for it but couldn't find it.

"This is just great, someone probably has it. What if they find what I'm supposed to find?" I asked a bit annoyed.

"Wait a second. You just brought up a good point. Whoever wants to help you would make sure you were the only one who could find it. Maybe it's not in the book but around where it should be." Max said starting to search in hidden places.

"Yeah, like it's going to be like that episode of Chuck were there's a hidden disk under the-" I started while passing my hand under where the book should have been. I felt something and pulled it out. It was a flash drive and it had my name on it.

"What were you about to say?" Max said with her hands on her hips and a knowing look on her face.

"Oh, whatever. At least we found it. We should go back to our room to see what's on it though."

"Good idea."

**Max POV**

Before we looked at the contents of the flash drive Fang threw together a few sandwiches for us to eat. We placed the laptop on the coffee table and we sat on the floor next to each other. Fang placed the flash drive in the USB port and the files started popping up.

"Are you ready for this?" I asked. Fang nodded and clicked on the first icon. What I saw almost made me cough up the food I was eating. Right in the top left was the Itex logo in all its shining glory.

"Well, that's no surprise." Fang said with dark sarcasm. On closer inspection, the files were blueprints of some kind. Fang flipped through a few more and I noticed something.

"Hey, Fang. Don't these blueprints look a bit familiar?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, look at this one 'SL-5' and look at the hallways and building structure. It looks like the floor we were on when we started escaping from the School." Then Fang almost coughed up his food. He regained his composure quickly though.

"But, isn't it destroyed? How are we going to find anything?"

"They probably only destroyed what was above ground. If you remember, the door to the surface locked in an emergency and it got covered up by a secret wall. The only reason we got out was because Jeb had his keycard." I answered. "Though I don't know how blueprints are going to help us out."

"Me either." Fang said. "Let's keep looking." So, Fang scrolled down the file list until he came to the end. "Max, how many sublevels did the School have?" Fang asked me.

"Jeb said there were 26 one time. Why do you ask?" Fang pointed at the screen.

"Then why is there a file that says SL-27?" I looked and saw it.

"Open it." I said and he did. It was a blueprint like all the others but it was of a floor I had never seen.

"So, there's a secret sublevel under the School. Sounds like them. I guess that means we know where our next lead is."

"We're never going to escape them, are we?" I asked.

"We don't have to if you don't want to." Fang said looking into my eyes.

"It's not that, it's just that I wish the clues were like, 'Go here, find your parents, live happy life with Max and kids for the rest of your life.' You know?"

"Yeah I know." Then, realizing what I had just said, he gave me a weird look that said 'Kids?'.

"After college Fang." I said.

"I know, I'm just joking." He said kissing me on the lips. I accidentally brushed my hand on the computer mouse and clicked it when he did so. I must have hit something because a video started playing. Intrigued, Fang and I started watching. It was of a woman having birth, but it didn't look like she was at a normal hospital. It didn't look like the husband was in the room with his wife. The wife started screaming and breathing hard. After a while she quieted down and one of the doctors had a baby in his hand. It was a beautiful looking boy. The doctor turned him around and he had black wings on his back. Fang's eyes opened wide and I put my hand on his shoulder. Then the doctor pulled down his mask.

"He looks perfectly healthy." Said Jeb Batchelder.

**A/N- Plot twist. If anyone other than my sister knows what SL-27 references and reviews with the correct answer, I'll give you a shout-out. 40 days until **_**Nevermore**_**. Fly on, prosper and may the odds be ever in your favor.**


	5. Regression

**A/N- No one got the SL-27 reference. It's from a show in the late 90's called **_**The Pretender**_**. It's a shame none of you have seen it because the main character is basically Fang if he escaped The School when he was 30 instead of 10. In the show SL-27 was a secret sub-level he found in the lab where he grew up. The more you know I guess.**

I'll be Your Rock Chapter 5

**Iggy POV**

It's been two weeks since the funeral and everything is okay, I guess. Ella has been, well depressed is the best word for it. She's been progressively been getting better every day, but she still has bad days. Anyway, today we were just sitting on the couch watching TV. I heard a funny joke and laughed. Ella didn't though.

"Didn't you think that was funny?" I asked concerned.

"It was a little funny." She said. I had a feeling she wasn't smiling.

"I know something that'll make you smile." I said with a devious grin. I had already had my arm over her shoulder from before so I started tickling her stomach. She didn't start laughing at first, probably to try to mess with me, but after a while she cracked and started laughing at the top of her lungs. What she did to stop me was a surprise. Instead of tickling me back she kissed me. Well, it worked since I stopped tickling her, but only because I started kissing back. We fell back on the couch and kept going. I was about to take my shirt off when the phone rang. I picked it up.

"Hello, room 235, Iggy speaking."

"Hey Ig, it's Morgan." Our friends Morgan and Alex were going to MSU as well.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Well, Alex and I were thinking about going to the pool and Alex wanted to invite you guys to try and cheer Ella up."

"I'll ask her." I pulled the phone away. "It's Morgan. He wants to know if we want to go to the pool with him and Alex."

"I don't know." Ella said. "I kinda wanted to stay here with you."

"Well I think it'll do you some good to hang out with our friends, get your mind off things."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I put the phone back to my mouth.

"We'll be there, say in about 30-40 minutes." I said.

"Okay, see you then." And he hung up. I turned towards Ella again.

"I need to get one of our movies back from the guy across the hall, so I'll be back in a few minutes. Then we can go, okay?"

"Sure, I wanted to rinse off some in the shower anyway."

"Well, hear you later El." I said and then I kissed her one last time and went down the hall. I walked down three doors and knocked on the door. It opened.

"Hey, Ig. What's up?" The guy asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you could give me back the _Hunger Games_ DVD I lent you last week."

"Sure, let me find it first." I heard some footsteps and then he came back. He placed the box in my hand. "Here you go."

"Thanks, Greg. Hey, Morgan, Alex, Ella, and I are going down to the pool. You want to come with us?"

"I would, but my parents are here and I'm having them meet my girlfriend. Maybe next time."

"Okay then, hear you later."

"You too." He said and the door closed. I walked back to our room and unlocked it and went in. I heard the shower running still and thought Ella wouldn't mind me rinsing off with her. So I went and changed into my swimming trunks and went to the bathroom. Before I opened the door though, I heard crying underneath the sounds of the shower running. I went into the bathroom.

"Ella, are you in here still?" I heard sobs and took that as a yes. I pulled back the shower curtain and heard Ella's ragged breathing near the floor meaning she was sitting down. The shower was big enough that I could sit down next to her so I did. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and she rested her head on mine. After a while I asked, "What's wrong?"

"Well, I was just rinsing off when, when," Ella started sobbing. I rubbed her shoulders.

"It's okay, you can tell me." I said reassuringly.

"I started thinking about you and what you said before you left, and since you called me El that reminded me of my dad because he always called me that and that led to me thinking about that day and what happened and, and," She couldn't finish because she started crying more. I wrapped her in a tighter embrace and tilted her head so she would be looking me it the eyes.

"Listen, I know this is hard on you and I know nothing I can say or do can bring your dad back. I do know this though, and I'll be your rock for as long you need me to be. I also know that you are the most beautiful girl in the world to me, and I bet you look great in your bikini." I said the last part with a grin so she knew it was supposed to cheer her up. I brushed my fingers over her mouth and felt she was smiling slightly.

"I'm sorry I'm being depressing." Ella said after a while.

"Don't say that. Anyone would be depressed." I said. Then there was more silence. It was actually very comfortable though, especially with the hot water hitting us. The moment felt right to me so I kissed Ella on the lips very tenderly. "I love you so much it makes me sad when you're sad, so I'm going to do everything in my power to make you happy." And I could tell, just by her breathing, that she believed me and calmed down.

**A/N- Ari: Just had to put yourself in one of these with a minor role.**

**Me: That guy wasn't me. I'm not in college and I don't have a girlfriend.**

**Ari: It's still you. Iggy told me that you told him that it's you.**

**Me: Drat. 38 days until **_**Nevermore**_**. Fly on, prosper, and may the odds be ever in your favor.**


	6. Jeb

**A/N- Ari: -chuckles darkly-**

**Me: Are you okay?**

**Ari: He's in jail forever.**

**Me: Oookaayyy.**

I'll be Your Rock Chapter 6

**Max POV**

"Are you sure this is a good idea Max?" I was starting to wonder the same thing. You see, Fang and I were standing outside the Arizona state penitentiary. Why you may ask. Well, it's because the only person we knew would have information on Fang's parents is in there. His name is Jeb Batchelder.

"Not exactly, but it's the only lead we have at the moment that doesn't involve going back to the School."

"I have a bad feeling about this. I also think we're going to have to go to the School eventually."

"Me too." I said as I slipped my hand into his. Fang grinned and we walked in. It took about fifteen minutes before we could start talking to Jeb. Just the sight of him brought back all the bad memories for Fang and I. If there wasn't a glass barrier I think we'd both try to strangle him.

"It's nice to see you Max." Jeb said in a voice that sounded very casual, like I wasn't the one who put him in jail. I hated that about him.

"Orange is a great color on you." I said snidely. "But I think yellow would be better."

"Now Max, we both know that you didn't come here to attack my fashion sense. I have a feeling you need something from me." Of course he knew this was going to happen. "I want to know what I get out of this."

"Oh, I don't know. The feeling that you aren't a complete scumbag to your daughter, a warm feeling on the inside that you did something good for once, a chance to have us run around and do want you want one more time."

"I was thinking more like getting out of jail." He said. Then for some reason Fang just lost it.

"Where the HELL are my parents? You tell me right now or I swear to God I will break this window and beat the answer out of you." I had never seen Fang that mad, ever. Not in the elevator in Paris, not when I decided to let Ari stay with us, never. He was leaning into the glass with his palms down on a small wood counter that came out a ways, like for books or papers or something. Jeb didn't even flinch.

"So that's what you're here for." Jeb smiled evilly. I know that isn't very descriptive, but he's evil! "I don't think I can help you on that front, I only saw your parents once, the day you were born."

"We already know that, we watched the video." Fang blurted out still mad. That made Jeb react. His eyes opened wide for a split second but they went back to normal after that. Jeb looked at the clock on the wall beside him.

"Hmm, it seems visiting hours are over. I'm sorry I wasn't any help to you two. Oh, and congratulations on the wedding. I guess my invitation was lost in the mail."

**Fang POV**

"Well, that was a complete waste of time." I said as we got back to our dorm room. Max and I sat down on the couch and started talking.

"We both kinda expected that though."

"Yeah, but I know he knows something. Did you see his eyes went I mentioned the video?"

"Yeah I did, he knows something, definitely."

"I mean, what if it's bad? What if my parents are dead? What if it was because of me? I don't know if I can handle that." Max got closer to me and looked me in the eyes.

"Well, you won't have to. At least not alone. You've had my back for the longest time. I think it's time for me to repay the favor." If she only knew.

"You've done more than you can ever imagine." I said closing the gap between us. I can't imagine loving anyone other than Max. She's perfect in my eyes. Anyway, a while later, we had finished eating dinner and were sitting at the table.

"So, when do you want to go?" Max asked.

"We're going to need all the help we can get so we better wait until summer break so the others are out of school. That's about a month away."

"What about Iggy?"

"Yeah, him too. In fact I think I'll call him now." I went over and dialed his number.

"Room 235, Iggy speaking."

"Hey, Ig, I'm going to need some help with something."

**A/N- Iggy: We're getting the band back together, yes!**

**Me: You guys aren't a band.**

**Iggy: Then why did you make characters that look like us in your Rock Band game.**

**Me: How do you know that, you can't see?**

**Iggy: Ella told me.**

**Me: Of course. Anyway, check out my new story **_**From Out of Nowhere**_**. It's a Maya/Omega story, if you're into that sort of thing. 35 days until **_**Nevermore**_**. Fly on, prosper, and may the odds be ever in your favor.**

**P.S.- I've noticed that you can't enter a name for an anonymous review anymore, so I suggest putting whatever name you want at the beginning or end of your review. I say this so people don't get scared off from anonymously reviewing because I love anonymous reviews. **


	7. Not You Too

**A/N- Iggy: Don't you dare say that bad pun you thought up for this chapter.**

**Me: Fine.**

I'll be Your Rock Chapter 7

**Iggy POV**

"So I put this wire here?" Ella asked me. We were in our room making some bombs. Why you may ask. It involves a flashback to when Fang called me two weeks ago. The phone rang just as I had finished dinner and put it on the table.

"Room 235, Iggy speaking."

"Hey, Ig, I'm going to need some help with something." By the voice I knew it was Fang.

"What do you need? Cooking tips, good traveling destinations, a sense of humor?"

"Ig, this is serious." Serious Fang is serious.

"Okay, what do you really need?"

"Help breaking into the School." I almost dropped the phone when he said that.

"Why?" I asked incredulously.

"Because I think there's information on my parents there. Max and I found blueprints and a video of a secret sublevel under the School." I only had to think about it for a second.

"Okay, I'm in."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I've followed you and Max when you've had less information than this. Besides, I can dust off my bomb making skills."

"Okay then. I will call you later when we iron out the details. We want to do it during summer break for the kids so we can all go."

"Got it. Hear you later."

"You too. Later." End flashback. So that's why we we're making bombs. Or at least trying. When I told Ella what was going on she said she wanted to help. We had been practicing for the last couple weeks so when she started making the real ones she wouldn't blow us up. This was the first live one we were working on.

"Careful, but yes that's where it goes. Now you just set the timer and you're set. Just don't do it now."

"I think that's kinda obvious." Ella said.

"Better safe than sorry." Ella giggled when I said that. "What?"

"Never thought you would say that."

"Well it's true. This is serious stuff and I don't want you to get hurt." Ella hugged me.

"You're so sweet."

"I try. Now, since I'm not a master planner like Max, I have to go to the store and get some supplies."

"Okay, but hurry back I heard it's going to rain."

**Ella POV**

About an hour after he had left Iggy called me on his cell phone.

"Room 235, Ella speaking."

"Hey, it's me. I just left the store and should be back in about ten minutes. Oh, and you were right, it's raining. Good thing my wings are waterproof."

"Yeah." I could hear thunder in the background.

"Well, be back soagggghhh!" Iggy yelled.

"Iggy? IGGY!" I had no idea what had happened. I reacted quickly. I ran to my car and drove out too where Iggy should be. We had GPS on our phones so I knew where he was. When I found him he was face down in the ground with his hair frayed and a bit burnt. He must have been hit by lightning. I flipped him over and checked his pulse. It was still going but it was weak and he wasn't breathing. I started doing CPR. "Come on, you better start breathing!" I yelled. I put my mouth on his and started breathing into his mouth. Then I started pumping his chest. It wasn't working. "I'm not going to lose you too!" I said starting to cry. The thought of Iggy dying. I couldn't think about it so I started trying harder. I put my mouth back on his and breathed out and suddenly he gasped for air. He blinked a few times.

"Ughhh, wha happened." He slurred.

"You got hit by lightning."

"Oh, so that's why I feel all tingly." I tilted his head and moved it so it was on my lap.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again." I said regaining some composure.

"I won't. I promise. Can we go to the hospital now?" He starting laughing. "Me wanting to go to a hospital, how ironic can it get?" When we got to the hospital I called Max.

"What's up Ella?" She asked.

"Iggy got hit by lightning. You might want to come to the hospital."

"We'll be there as fast as we can."

**Iggy POV**

I kinda blacked out again in the car. The next thing I remembered was lying in a hospital bed.

"Look he's awake." I heard Max say.

"When did you get here Max?" I asked drowsily.

"Ella called me. Fang's here too."

"I'm kinda still confused on what happened. Why am I in the hospital?"

"You got hit by lightning on the way home from the store." Ella said. It sounded like she was sitting right next to me and that she was worried. I rolled around to face her.

"What else happened?" Silence. Then the doctor came in.

"Good, you're awake. Man are you lucky, whoever gave you CPR saved your life." Then it hit me.

"It was you, wasn't it Ella?"

"Yes." Ella answered. Since I didn't feel good enough to get up I put her hand in mine and smiled at her. Then I looked at the doctor.

"Am I going to be okay?" I asked.

"In a few days you should be fine."

"And you're going to need a haircut." Fang said. We all laughed at that. The doctor got an urgent page and left the room. Max spoke up then.

"Do you think you'll be able to come with us to the School next week?"

"I should be fine."

"I'm coming too." Ella said. I have a feeling Max didn't like that idea.

"Ella I really don't think-" Max started. I think Ella was death glaring her. Max changed her tone. "Fine, but only if it's okay with Iggy." I figured everyone was staring at me.

"Can you two leave us alone for a minute?" I asked Max and Fang. They said yes and left the room. I sat up and turned back towards Ella. "Why to do you want to come with us? I asked.

"Well, I could be an extra pair of eyes for you guys and I might be able to-" I cut her off with a 'That's bull and you know it.' look. "Okay, fine. I just don't want to be alone. And now because of this I'll just worry about you the whole time."

"But what if something happens to you while we're there?"

"Then I have you." Ella answered bluntly. It's hard to disagree with that.

**A/N- Me: Now that I think about it, the pun would have been in bad taste.**

**Iggy: Probably, and I appreciate that throughout this timeline you've had Ella and I in the same amount of life threatening situations.**

**Me: Thanks, I guess. 33 days until **_**Nevermore**_**. Fly on, prosper, and may the odds be ever in your favor. **


	8. I Thought School Was Out

**A/N- Iggy: Why man, why?**

**Me: Because it's part of the plot.**

**Iggy: You know we hate that place with a passion right?**

**Me: Why do you think I did it then?**

I'll be Your Rock Chapter 8

**Max POV**

"So Max, what are we looking for exactly?" Nudge asked from beside me. We we're flying over Death Valley and were about five minutes from the School. Everyone was here and Iggy was carrying Ella.

"I'm not too sure, but it has to do with Fang's parents."

"Like where they live and stuff?"

"Hopefully." I answered. I looked over at Fang and saw a hint of worry in his eyes. I flew over to him. "It'll be fine." I whispered to him. Well, as much as you can whisper while flying.

"Yeah." He said back still a little off. I started flying upside down under him.

"Even if we don't find anything useful, we'll keep trying. I promise." He grinned then and I quickly gave him a peck on the mouth so the others wouldn't see. I mean Angel smiled, but she knows everything. It was about that time that Ella pointed down towards the ground.

"Is that it down there?" She asked. I looked down and there it was.

"Good eyes Ella. Okay everyone angle down and expect the worst." The last part really wasn't needed. I was totally expecting and army of Flyboys, Gen-77 kids, heck good old-fashioned Erasers. But no, there wasn't any of those. All that was there was an old looking shack surrounded by rubble. We landed and went into the door. It was really cramped and dusty.

"They really put details into this old shack. Probably to throw us off." Fang said looking around. Total was sniffing around the fireplace. He was looking at those metal things nobody seems to use.

"Look at these. Not even real gold, just gold plated." He put his mouth on one of them and tried to pull it off. What happened instead was the wall moved over to the side to reveal a large metal door.

"Well, that's not cliché at all." I said. There was a keypad on the door. "You're up Nudge." She walked over and put her hand on it. She pushed some buttons and the door opened. We looked inside.

"What is it?" Iggy asked.

"It looks like an elevator." I answered.

"Great." We all piled in and let me tell you, we still don't like small spaces. The buttons were numbered from 1 to 26 so I didn't know which one to push. Then I had a small brain attack.

_Do the math Max._ Said the Voice. Good thing I actually know who it is now.

_Thanks Mom._ I thought back as I pushed the 1 and 26 buttons at the same time. The elevator started to move down.

"I take it your mom told you what to do?" Fang asked me.

"Yep. It makes me wonder something though."

_Hey mom._

_Yeah?_

_How do you know we're here?_

_Ella told me._

_Okay, you might want to keep this line open, I don't know what we're going to see down here._

_Got it._

By that time we had reached the bottom of the elevator. We walked out into a barren room with no doors.

"You've got to be kidding me." I said. "Spread out guys, this isn't the end of the road." About a minute later Iggy said something.

"Hey guys come over here." We all gathered around. "I think there's something behind this wall, it's very hollow." He knocked on the wall and we all heard it. Then he pulled something out of his bag. "I guess it's a good thing I brought this. We might want to back away some." He said pushing some buttons. We all huddled close to the far wall as the bomb exploded. "Did it work?" Iggy asked.

"Yeah, and it was great!" Gazzy said as they high fived.

"That was the one Ella made too." Iggy added. Ella blushed when he said that. Anyway the only thing in the next room was a grey filing cabinet.

"It must be in there." Angel said. I nodded and opened it. I took out the first file and started looking at it.

"It's in German. Do any of you guys know German?" None of us did. That is until my mom chimed in.

_Close your eyes for a minute._ She said.

_Okay._ And I did. I opened them back up and I could read the files.

_How did you do that?_

_It was kinda like when I showed you all those pictures before. You should write what you see down it'll wear off in a few days._

_Got it. See you later. Love you._

_Love you too._

The first couple files didn't have anything to do with us. One of them was about Iggy.

"Hey Ig."

"Yeah Max?"

"Those were your parents back in Virginia. Sorry."

"I don't care anymore." The next file was Fang's. I looked at him and his eyes showed a rare curious look.

"It says your mother lives in Ohio."

"And my dad?" I debated lying to him since he couldn't read it, but I didn't.

"It says he's dead." His entire countenance dropped a bit. I went over and hugged him.

"Fathers aren't all there cracked up to be anyway." I said. He grinned some at that. "And we can go visit your mother at least. I hear they're pretty cool."

**A/N- I wasn't dissing dads at all with that line, that's just how I think Max feels. Anyway, we will meet Fang's mom in the next chapter and the chapter after that is the last one. 31 days until **_**Nevermore**_**. Fly on, prosper, and may the odds be ever in your favor.**


	9. Fang's Mom

**A/N- Only one more month. It's about time.**

I'll be Your Rock Chapter 9

**Max POV**

"I'm starting to realize how Iggy felt when we were about to meet his parents." Fang said nervously. I couldn't blame him. We were in Ohio standing right outside the door where Fang's mother supposedly lived.

"Well, it's kinda like what you told me about Ella's dad. The worst case scenario is that she either isn't your mother or she didn't care about you and we can move on with our lives." I really didn't think the last part of that sentence through. "Not to say that she won't. I just meant-" Fang stopped me talking by putting a finger over my mouth.

"I know what you meant, and thank you." He said softly. I blushed a little bit but snapped out of it when Fang knocked on the door. The house was kinda small and it had farmland on one side and a small forest on the other. The door opened and a woman stood in the doorway. I could see the resemblance. She had long black hair like Fang's and she was tall and thin but not as thin as us. What really sold me were her eyes. They were exactly like Fang's, impassive on the outside but holding a deeper feeling inside. I knew those eyes well enough to see that she had been sad for a long time.

"Can I help you?" She said in a nice-ish tone.

"Are you Mrs. Collins?" Fang asked.

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"I think I might be your son."

**Fang POV**

I couldn't read her after I had said that. Must be how people other than Max feel about talking to me. We just stood there for a minute before she spoke again.

"Do you have proof?" She asked.

"We think so." Max said beside me. "Do you have a computer?"

"Yes, it's in the living room."

"Well we have something you might want to see." After Max said that the woman invited us inside. We all gathered around the computer in the corner. Max held the flash drive in her hand. She looked at me and I nodded. She put it in the computer and the files showed up. Before I clicked the video I needed to ask something.

"Mrs. Collins, what do you remember about the day your son was born?"

"Nothing much. They said they had to drug me to make sure I wouldn't hurt myself or the baby, but I had a feeling something was up. I do remember going down a long elevator, but that's about it."

"Well, you're going to have to tell us if this is you in this video, okay?"

"Okay." She said and I clicked the video. It started up and I pause it when it showed a close up of the woman giving birth. Mrs. Collins gasped. "That is definitely me." She said in awe. I started the video again and we watched in all the way through. By the end she was looking at me with tears starting to form in her eyes. She suddenly wrapped me in a hug. "I've been looking for you for over twenty years." Then it suddenly hit me. I had finally found my mother. I was so happy that I started tearing up too.

**Max POV**

After Fang's heartwarming embrace with his mother she suggested we go into the kitchen to talk. Fang's mom sat on one of the short sides of the table with Fang and I on the longer side next to her. She had been nice enough to get us some drinks as well.

"I'm sure you have many questions, so fire away." She said to Fang.

"I only really have one. What happened?" Fang said getting to the point.

"I'm still not completely sure myself but I'll try to explain. After what happened in that video I blacked out. I woke up in a normal hospital bed with your father sleeping in a chair next to me. The nurse came in and I asked what had happened and she said that you hadn't made it. Right then I was wary. I remembered hearing a baby crying after I had given birth. I woke your father up and asked him what happened. He said all he knew was that the doctors had said they needed to take me to a special wing of the hospital and that one of the doctors had a really thick German accent." I immediately thought of ter Borcht and his accent.

"So what happened then?" Fang asked.

"I did what any mother would do. I went to the police and told them my story. They didn't believe me. I was almost inconsolable. For years your father and I researched that hospital and all of the doctors but there was nothing suspicious. We were almost out of ideas when we decided to see what company supplied all the medicine and supplies."

"Let me guess," I started. "Itex?"

"Exactly. Not a day after we started looking at them we were attacked."

"Attacked?" Fang asked.

"Yes, by these ugly looking wolf things." Erasers I thought. Tears started forming in her eyes. "That was the day you father died. As soon as he saw them morph he told me to run and I did. I almost made it to the door but one of the monsters blocked the door. I heard your father tell me to duck and a second later he shot the thing with his shotgun. I saw him shoot a few more on my way out but he didn't make it out. After that I was on the run, never staying in one place for a long time. It was a horrible life." We can attest to that. "Then one day I heard that the government had come down hard and arrested the heads of the company for crimes against humanity because of the actions of a girl who could fly and her friends. I took that as a sign that I could start living a normal life and I did. And that's about it." Boy was she in for a surprise.

**Fang POV**

After my mother had told us about herself I was shocked, outraged, and sad at the same time. Erasers had killed my dad. I pushed down those emotions and started talking.

"So do you have any questions for me?" I asked.

"Well first off, what's your name?"

"Fang." I said. "It's a long story."

"And how long have you been married?" A look of mild shock crossed Max's face. "I noticed your rings when you picked up your drinks."

"Proving she's definitely your mom." Max said.

"We've been married for a little longer than a year."

"That's wonderful, I'm happy for you." She turned to Max. "And what's your name."

"Maximum Ride." Now it was my mom's turned to be mildly shocked.

"You're the girl I saw on the news. That means-" She trailed off. Max stood up and I took her jacket as she extended her wings. She turned to me. "And you too?" I nodded and did the same thing Max did. "My goodness." Max and I sat back down.

"Are you okay?" I asked my mom.

"Okay? My son helped save the world. I have an overwhelming feeling of pride for my son." And that's when I knew. This was my mom and she was everything I had hoped for.

**A/N- What an emotional rollercoaster this story has been. Like I said before the next chapter is the last one. 28 days until **_**Nevermore**_**. Fly on, prosper, and may the odds be ever in your favor.**


	10. Doing Better

**A/N- Well, at least this story has a slightly happy ending. Thanks go out to imaPICKLEaddict, iggyrules517, EliseInWonderland247, kittychow, pondsplash800, Van39MaxKatAlex4, dwarfperson, Neimad Do'Urden, and ILOVEMEERKATS for reviewing.**

I'll be Your Rock Chapter 10

**Ella POV**

"It's so nice to finally meet you." That was mom talking to Fang's mom. We were all having dinner together at mom's house. It's about two weeks until the next year of our classes start. Man, did the summer go fast. Anyway, I liked Fang's mom. She was a lot like him and I think her and my mom will be good friends. After mom got to talk to her Fang introduced her to everyone else. They came up to me and Iggy first.

"This is my best friend Iggy and his girlfriend Ella who also happens to be Max's half-sister." Fang said. "Oh, and Iggy is blind, even though he never acts like it."

"Were you born blind?" Fang's mom asked.

"Not exactly. I was messed with more than the others." Iggy said without a hint of anger in his voice. I was kinda proud of him so I wrapped one of my arms around him and gave him a squeeze. Then Fang's mom turned to me.

"Do you have wings like your sister?"

"No, I'm pretty normal."

"You mean normal as in genes. We're all a bit crazy around here." Iggy jested which made me smile. I put his hand on my lips to show him and he smiled even more. After that Iggy extended his hand in the general direction of Fang's mom.

"Do you mind shaking my hand so I can get a feel for your fingerprints?" He asked. Fang's mom looked confused.

"His other senses are highly acute." Fang informed her.

"Okay, I guess." She said shaking his hand.

"Hm, your skin is a bit lighter tone than Fang's." Iggy said a bit off handedly.

"I thought you were blind."

"I can feel colors through my skin. Believe me that's probably one of the lamest powers in this room alone. Watch out for the cute one, she can read minds. And yes, the dog is talking."

"It's better than anything I can do." Fang's mom said encouragingly. Iggy turned to Fang.

"I like her." He said and Fang's mom smiled. "Now let's eat, you guys know my food is better hot."

**Iggy POV**

"This is the best thing I've ever eaten. I have to ask it again. Are you sure you're blind?" Fang's mom said to me. That's usually the reaction to eating my food for the first time.

"I'm sure. I needed to have a hobby that was more practical than making bombs and it just came to me naturally. You should try my roasted desert rat someday." I said getting everyone to laugh. After that it was normal dinner conversation for us. We all told Fang's mom about ourselves and what we could do and she told us her story. It seems she fits in well with us, even sharing some common backstory. The one person who didn't say much was Ella. Fang's mom must had noticed this because she started talking to her.

"So Ella, what about you?" She asked.

"What about me?"

"What are you like? What do you like to do? How did you and Iggy meet?"

"I'm just your average person. I mean I go to college, play some sports. I want to become a teacher someday." Why was she being so Fang-like.

"Hey, don't sell yourself short." I started. "You're much more than average. I mean your soccer team made the tournament for the first time ever because of you. And being a teacher is a great thing to want to be. And not to mention what you've done for me all these years."

"Iggy, you're making me blush."

"Well, it's true."

"You sound like very interesting person Ella." Fang's mom said. "I'm starting to see why he likes you so much." Then it was my turn to be a bit embarrassed. "But you never told me how you two met being as you had a normal life and he was on the run." I let Ella take this one.

"Well, it all started about seven years ago when mom got a call that Max and her friends were coming to our house. I was in awe of all of them when they came, but I was really surprised with Iggy with all the stuff he could do. Nothing really happened since we were 12 and 14 but we became really good friends. Iggy even saved me from some evil scientists one time. So, after Max saved the world mom offered them to stay at our house so they could go to school." Ella chuckled. "They were put in my grade. Anyway, I was assigned to help Iggy around since he was blind and we continued being friends. Then senior year Iggy asked me to prom and the rest is history."

"See, even you have an interesting back story." Fang's mom said. I couldn't agree more.

**Ella POV**

Later, after everyone else had left Iggy and I were in the backyard about to leave too.

"Fang's mom is pretty cool." Iggy said as he picked me up.

"Yeah, she is. Oh, and thanks for helping me out at dinner."

"Hey, no problem. Besides, I hadn't complemented you enough today anyway." He said with a grin.

"I still think you're amazing, you know?"

"And I still think you're the most beautiful woman in the world." Iggy said kissing me as he took off. And just like at the end of some movies, we flew off in to the sunset, our whole lives still in front of us.

**A/N- Well, some of it's already planned out because of the sequels and stuff. Speaking of that my story **_**The Ring**_** is the continuation of this one. You should read it if you haven't already. So anyway, discussing future plans, because I don't know who all reads **_**From Out of Nowhere**_**. So after I'm done with that story I'm going to be taking a break for a month or so, so I can read **_**Nevermore**_** and maybe get some ideas from it and so I can stock back up on chapters to post. I have a ton of ideas and some aren't even **_**Maximum Ride**_** stories. In fact the one I'm currently writing isn't one. Some of you might be disappointed, but I like things other than this. And just to see if you guys can guess what the story is from I'll give you a clue. The main character 'rolls around at the speed of sound.' Okay, I think that's it. 26 days until **_**Nevermore**_**. Fly on, prosper, and may the odds be ever in your favor.**


End file.
